


Проигравший платит

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: — Ты с ума сошел?! — возмутился Широ. — Мы даже на свидание ни разу не ходили! Какая свадьба?





	Проигравший платит

— Ну это ты можешь рассказывать всем остальным. Широ, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю. Ты и в лучшие годы не мог меня обмануть. Разочарую тебя, но врешь ты по-прежнему хреново.

Мэтт со смачным хрустом откусил яблоко и ткнул им в Широ. Тот подавился кофе.

— Мэтт, с чего ты вдруг так обеспокоился моей личной жизнью?

— Ну как — вдруг? — возмутился Мэтт. — Я всегда беспокоился о твоей личной жизни. Без меня у тебя её вообще бы не было. И нет, как я посмотрю.

Широ мысленно досчитал до десяти и мягко ответил:

— Не стоит. У меня всё в порядке.

— Как это не стоит? — возмутился Мэтт. — Я уже три раза вас навещаю, а у вас всё по-старому. Да за это время можно было несколько раз пожениться и развестись.

— Не у всех такие эмоциональные отношения, как у тебя, — отмахнулся Широ и спрятал взгляд за стаканчиком кофе. Всё-таки они давно не виделись: оба сильно изменились, но кое-что осталось по-старому. Например, Мэтт и его уверенность в том, что без его драгоценной помощи Широ навсегда останется холостяком!

Мэтт взмахнул руками:

— Экспрессия — это неплохо, она толкает на развитие. Попробуй, может быть, тебе обломится хотя бы поцелуй. Как с Адамом.

— Что с Адамом? — настороженно спросил Широ и подозрительно сощурился: — Только не говори, что это был ты — тот засранец, который толкнул меня в спину и из-за которого я облил брюки Адама.

— Не скажу, — невинно протянул Мэтт. — Да ладно, хорошо же вышло. Жаль, потом у вас ничего не склеилось. Но это дело прошлого, а сейчас что? Твой Кит…

— Не мой, — поправил Широ по привычке. В последнее время словосочетание «твой Кит» навязло на зубах до оскомины. Широ, может, и хотел бы, чтобы это было так, но...

— Твой Кит, — терпеливо повторил Мэтт, — ни за что не поставит тебя перед выбором, как Адам, и не заставит отказаться от любимого дела. Едва ли он мечтает о том, чтобы ты был босой, беременный и на кухне.

Широ возблагодарил небо, что в этот момент не пил, потому что у него были все шансы захлебнуться и уже не очухаться!

— Мэтт! — возмутился Широ. — Ты совсем перегрелся под светом чужих звезд. Что ещё за мужская беременность?!

Мэтт хмыкнул:

— Это ты ещё мало где был. Поверь моему опыту: во Вселенной возможно всё и ещё немного сверху. После того, как вы сумели восстановить реальности, у тебя ещё есть в этом какие-то сомнения?

Широ вздохнул. Он и сам не понимал, как так получилось, но придерживался точки зрения, что удалось — и это главное. Их реальность при всей её придурковатости ему, пожалуй, нравилась такой, как есть, даже если при этом приходилось терпеть нежданную помощь друга.

— Мэтт…

— То есть со всем остальным ты в принципе согласен? — не дал ему договорить Мэтт. — Восхитительно. А когда ты скажешь Киту, что готов стать ему супругом?

— Ты с ума сошел?! — возмутился Широ. — Мы даже на свидание ни разу не ходили! Какая свадьба?

— Ну, обычная! Там невеста цветы бросает, двое мамой клянутся, что никогда друг друга не оставят, а потом ночью…

— Заткнись, — весомо оборвал Широ и для ясности сжал алтеанскую руку в кулак.

— Хорошо, брачную церемонию можете выбрать на свой вкус. Там, простая роспись, самые близкие друзья, пицца и пиво? Но я бы рекомендовал дать Хэнку оторваться. Не вы порадуетесь, так те, кто этого точно заслуживают.

— Это кто?

Мэтт просиял многозначительной улыбкой:

— Мы! Ваши друзья.

Широ не выдержал и расхохотался:

— Трепло!

— Зато у этого трепла есть план. Начнем с чего-нибудь попроще, чем свадьба. Например, пригласи его в кино.

— В кино? — переспросил Широ.

— В кино. В ресторан? В бар? В клуб? Куда угодно, только, ради бога, не на спарринг! Иначе Кит не поймёт, что это такое, и у вас снова ничего не выйдет.

Широ с сожалением допил кофе.

— Мэтт, ты думаешь, я не пытался. Но Кит… Кит видит во мне брата.

— Ты плохо пытался, раз так думаешь. — Мэтт примостил задницу на стол, за которым сидел Широ. Если бы тот не был так взволнован разговором, то Мэтт никогда бы себе подобного не позволил. Эта привычка всегда с гарантией выводила Широ из себя. — Наверняка сморозил что-то вроде «проведите день с теми, кто вам дорог» и стал ждать, надеясь, что Кит сам придет? А почему ты не считаешь, что Кит думает, что ты в нем видишь только брата?

— Но… но как?!

— А что? Ты ему, там, в любви признавался? Или, не знаю, променял безопасность вселенной на его жизнь?

— Нет, но это же понятно.

Мэтт сморгнул, потом хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и застонал:

— За что?! Грехи мои тяжкие! Такаши Широгане, ты иногда просто совершенно невозможный тип. Эй, мы говорим о Ките Когане, у которого провал с социализацией!

— Нет. Кит вырос. Он прекрасно общается с Лэнсом, Пидж, Хэнком, Аллурой и Кораном.

— Ага, а также поименно перечисли всех мышей и очень разговорчивых представителей Клинков Марморы. Например, Коливана. Ты бы слышал его байки о миссиях — закачаешься. И не забудь о Космо. Широ, хватит кивать головой. Мальчик бесспорно вырос: он не отгрызает голову сразу, когда к нему обращаешься, как пытался делать это в Гарнизоне, но всё ещё не очень. Очень уже не будет никогда.

— Эй, брысь с моего стола и не смей недооценивать Кита.

Мэтт закатил глаза, поднялся и упал в кресло для посетителей.

— Широ, а ты не хочешь его усыновить?

— Н-нет! — в ужасе отшатнулся тот. — Как тебе это только в голову взбрело?

— Да вот подумалось, ты так старательно упираешься, может, это мне все показалось, и он тебе не нравится. В конце концов, ну что такого в этом Ките? Резкий, жилистый, подержаться не за что…

— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Кит… он лучший и заслуживает самого лучшего.

— Не знаю, кто может быть лучше, чем капитан Атласа.

Широ замер, пытаясь подобрать достойный ответ, но потом просто смерил Мэтта укоризненно взглядом.

— Что? Не хочешь предложить Акшу в качестве кандидатуры?

— Нет, — мрачно отозвался Широ, подозревая, что ответ Мэтта ему не понравится, но все же на вопросительный взгляд неохотно пояснил: — Она, как оказалось, по девочкам.

— Вероника? — понимающе кивнул Мэтт.

— Откуда ты только знаешь? — удивился Широ.

— Имеющий глаза да увидит, умеющий уши да услышит. Брось, Широ, это же очевидно! Как, кстати, и то, что Кит в тебя по уши влюблен.

— Да с чего ты это взял?

Широ пригладил волосы рукой и сел напротив, невольно выпрямив спину и вперившись в собеседника требовательным взглядом.

— С того, что у Кита всегда есть время на тебя. Никто другой такой чести не удостаивается. Вспомни, сколько раз он тебе отказывал?

Широ открыл рот, готовый возразить, и закрыл, не в силах вспомнить ни одного случая. Те моменты, когда Кит возражал, шли вразрез с безопасностью или интересами самого Широ, и тот не стал брать их в расчет.

— Да, но… — Широ сглотнул и тихо заметил: — Он просто последователен во всем. И благодарен мне за прошлое.

— Да, каждый поступил бы так же.

— Не каждый, — возразил Широ. — Это Кит.

Пожалуй, к этому нечего было прибавить. Его имя вмещало всё: и упорство, и цельность, и мужество, и силу... и восхищение Широ.

Мэтт послушно кивнул, а потом также негромко уточнил:

— Прекрасное оправдание, чтобы ничего не делать, капитан. Не знал, что мой друг такой трус. Прости, что надоедаю тебе бессмысленной болтовней. Я смотрю, ты уже твердо решил упустить своё счастье.

— Мэтт! — не выдержал Широ. — Я пытался осторожно узнать…

— С осторожно узнать ты как-то слишком затянул. На мой взгляд, ты даже с приглашением на свидание изрядно опоздал. Но на твоё счастье Кит всё ещё свободен. Так что, Такаши Широгане, что ты собираешься предпринять?

Широ вздохнул и потер переносицу, надеясь, что этот жест поможет унять начинающуюся головную боль. Мэтт всегда был таким цепким. И шумным. И возмутительно нетактичным! Что же… Надо отдать должное, своей настойчивостью он заставил Широ подумать о том, что его по настоящему пугало. Мэтт был прав: это всё отговорки, чтобы ничего не менять.

— Надо позвать его замуж…

— Мне нравится твой настрой! — восхитился Мэтт. — Но давай начнем с чего-то попроще. Например, со свидания?

Широ покраснел и спрятал лицо в руках.

— Я не смогу! Я сморожу что-то не то.

Мэтт от души потянулся и ткнул себя кулаком в грудь.

— Широ, у тебя есть я. Я не оставлю друга в беде!

— Вот этого я и опасаюсь, — слабо улыбнулся тот. Но положа руку на сердце, Широ был Мэтту благодарен. За поддержку, готовность помочь и упорство, с которым Мэтт ездил ему по мозгам. Правда, за последнее его частенько хотелось пристукнуть, но чаще всё же отблагодарить. При всех своих достоинствах Широ совершенно не умел в ненавязчивые ухаживания. Честно говоря, у него в целом с ухаживаниями было не очень. Он просто не знал, как к этому подступиться. С Адамом всё вышло проще: многое на себя взял сам Адам. И первое свидание, и первый поцелуй, и многое последующее было на его совести. Как и расставание. Ведущим в их паре был именно Адам, и неважно, как часто Широ оставлял его вторым, неизменно обставляя в полетах и предпочитая ему небо. Кит был другим. И Широ рядом с ним тоже хотел быть другим. Кит точно это заслуживал. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Вот! Это уже другой разговор. Я буквально слышу слова не мальчика, но мужа. Вы всё ещё гоняете с Китом на ховербайках?

— Иногда. Ты же знаешь, мы редко пересекаемся.

— Да-да, — перебил его Мэтт. — Эти подробности меня не интересуют. Главное, что вы все ещё гоняете. И гоняете всё ещё на спор? Проигравший платит?

Широ недоуменно кивнул. Он упорно не понимал, к чему с таким упорством вел Мэтт.

— Прекрасно! Традиции — это прекрасно. Завтра у вас будет гонка. И когда он проиграет…

— Если он проиграет, — поправил Широ.

— Когда! — наставительно поднял палец вверх Мэтт.

— Да его теперь так просто не обгонишь, — вытравить из голоса гордость и восторг Широ не смог, как ни пытался.

Мэтт закатил глаза:

— Обгонишь, я сказал. Доверься профессионалу. Профессионал всё качественно испортит.

— Даже Пидж не разберется?

— Пф-ф! Я тебя умоляю, я скажу, для чего всё это надо, и она ещё будет просить у меня право испортить ховербайк первой!

— Пидж знает? — ужаснулся Широ. Было от чего паниковать. Пидж была особой решительной! Такая, если вобьет себе что-то в голову, достанет и с другого края вселенной. Мэтт был тому живым подтверждением. Широ откровенно опасался того, что эта Сатана в облике зелёного паладина может выкинуть. Запереть их вместе? Связать? Подговорить флот галра напасть на них ещё раз, чтобы черному паладину и капитану Атласа вновь пришлось встать плечом к плечу?!

— Я тебя умоляю! Все знают.

Широ побледнел. В его положении утешало только одно — второй раз поседеть он уже не смог бы при всём желании.

— И Кролия? И Коливан?

Мэтт широко улыбнулся. Широ рухнул в кресло и закрыл лицо руками.

— Мне хана.

— Ага, — жизнерадостно согласился Мэтт. — Как только решат, что это не брачные игры у вас такие, а ты морочишь их детенышу голову.

— Так, что ты там говорил про ховербайк?

— Всё просто. Выигрываешь и, пользуясь тем, что проигравший не может отказать, ненавязчиво приглашаешь замуж. Ой, ну не смотри на меня так. В кино. Просто зовёшь его в кино.

Насчет испорченного ховербайка ещё десять раз стоило подумать, но идея с тем, чтобы выиграть у Кита свидание, показалась Широ не такой уж и плохой.

***

Приближающаяся планета заполняла собой весь экран. На этот раз это была Алтея. Кит давно перестал считать, сколько таких алтей он оставил позади. Он очень постарался, чтобы после него оставались именно они, пусть недостаточно цветущие и благополучные, но по крайней мере получившие шанс на лучшую жизнь. Новизна, связанная с открытием новых миров, давно осталась в прошлом, но стоило опуститься достаточно низко, чтобы рассмотреть Атлас, и, вопреки всем изученным ментальным практикам Клинков Марморы, сердце застучало быстрее и громче.

Широ!

Дело было не в планете.

Четко попав на отведенный специально для его посадки периметр, Черный лев мягко опустился на четыре лапы, и Кит нежно провел по рычагам управления, будто ласкал большую кошку. Та отозвалась недовольным ворчанием.

— Давай без этого. Не скучай.

Ворчание стало отчётливее, но Кит привычно отмахнулся от беспокойства Черного. Зачем переживать заранее? Сейчас ему будет очень хорошо, и это хорошо, на взгляд Кита, стоило того, чтобы потом настало плохо.

Или не настало.

Как повезет.

Кит заметил на одном из экранов спешащего навстречу Широ и, хлопнув по спинке кресла ладонью, двинулся наружу почти бегом. Ему не терпелось поскорее увидеться, поскорее ощутить это хорошо.

Кит прекрасно помнил, когда дом перестал быть для него домом. Со смерти отца — в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Но вот момент, когда он начал думать о доме не как о месте, а как о человеке, с которым хотелось быть рядом, Кит четко вспомнить не мог. Не то ещё до Гарнизона, когда Широ дал ему второй шанс, после того как он спёр у него тачку, не то уже в Гарнизоне, когда не опустил руки и продолжил верить и сражаться за непутёвого парня? А может быть, когда Кит совершенно точно для себя решил, что жизнь Широ стоит больше, чем победа в войне или жизнь во вселенной?..

— Кит!

— Широ!

Крепкое объятие — неизменный атрибут их нечастых встреч. То, по чему он соскучился. То, что неизменно дарило ощущение дома. Всё-таки его дороги были постоянны, раз за разом обрываясь в объятиях Широ.

— Ты ещё вымахал!

— Нет, тебе кажется. Мы просто давно не виделись, — усмехнулся Кит, старательно вытравив из голоса тоску.

— Да, давно. Расскажешь, где тебя носило?

Где только не носило, но все не там, где хотелось, мог бы ответить Кит, но вместо этого просто кивнул. Он никогда не отличался красноречием, в том числе и потому, что не любил трепаться попусту, но с Широ хотелось говорить. Жаль, получалось так себе.

Вот и сейчас после пары скупых фраз Кит растерялся. Его жизнь была даже перенасыщена событиями, но в цельный рассказ укладываться не желала. Он замолчал, не зная, как объять необъятное. В Клинках не самые разговорчивые собеседники, и изменение целей этого сообщества пока не повлияло на его внутренний уклад. Простой и суровый, без лишних слов. Всякий раз возвращаясь от них в мир Широ, Кит ощущал себя так, словно заново учился говорить. А может, дело было не в его способности донести свои впечатления, а в том, что в голове вертелось совершенно другое. И в этот раз, как и в прошлый, и позапрошлый, у него никак не находилось под эту тему не то что слов — смелости.

Впрочем, Широ привычно понял всё правильно и заполнил паузу своими рассказами, выстреливая в Кита вопросами, выцепляя по крупицам то, чем он жил все то время, что они не виделись.

Кит сам не заметил как увлекся. Всё же Широ был в чем-то капитаном Кирком: невозможно было находиться с ним рядом и не гореть тем же, чем горел он. На том, чтобы посмотреть этот ретро-сериал, настоял Широ, казалось, ещё в прошлой жизни, когда они знать не ведали про другие миры и могли только фантазировать о том, какими окажутся братья по разуму. Братья по разуму оказались тем ещё подарочком. Впрочем, Кит ни о чем не жалел, разве что о том, что Широ пришлось пройти чересчур многое.

— Широ, я удивлен, почему ты ещё не переименовал Атлас в Энтерпрайз? — сквозь смех спросил Кит. И тут же пояснил в ответ на полнящийся изумлением взгляд Широ: — Вы отважно идете туда, куда не ступала нога человека. — Выдержал небольшую паузу и с неприкрытой иронией добавил: — Но как нам известно, могла потоптаться уже чья-то чужая нога.

Широ рассмеялся.

— Мы чисто исследовательский корабль! Никакой ковбойской дипломатии.

Кит изогнул бровь. Этот жест он подсмотрел у Кролии. Она никогда не ругалась на недостаточную расторопность подопечных клинков, но взгляда вкупе со вздернутой бровью обычно хватало, чтобы зарвавшийся юнец стушевался. У Кита так хорошо пока не выходило, и он протянул:

— Как ты там сказал тому послу?..

— Я предложил соизмерить масштабы, — смутился Широ.

— А-ха, и запустил трансформацию Атласа в боевого робота. Говорят, посол ещё две недели потом заикался при одном упоминании твоего имени.

Широ провел ладонью по шее и смешался.

— Как быстро новости расходятся по вселенной.

— Не то слово.

Иногда Киту казалось, что половина сети Клинков Марморы приглядывают за капитаном Атласа. Стоило, вроде бы невзначай, поинтересоваться новостями о паладинах, как Киту тут же доставался если не отчёт, то что-то очень на него похожее. Больше всего информации было о Широ. Или нет? Просто ему интереснее всего была именно эта часть? Наверняка, казалось.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Широ, положил руку на плечо Кита и сжал. — Ты заставил меня понервничать, когда до нас добрались вести о восстании на Цербере. Где это вообще?

— В не нанесенном на звездную карту квадранте. Оттуда поступил сигнал о помощи. Мы отреагировали, предприняв разведывательную миссию. Но события… — Кит замялся, пытаясь подобрать цензурную формулировку тому аду, в который они попали, едва оказавшись на планете, — стали развиваться лавинообразно, и нам пришлось вмешаться.

— Как тебе Кролия только голову не открутила?

Кит фыркнул:

— Я бы на твоём месте не ставил на благоразумие моей мамы.

— Да, тут я сплоховал, — согласился Широ и сжал руку на плече ещё раз. — Хорошо, что новости дошли до нас целиком, а то…

— Широ, седых волос прибавиться у тебя уже не может.

— Зато они могут начать выпадать. Врачи говорят, что постоянный стресс может привести к облысению. Представь меня лысым! Это было бы ужасно.

Кит честно представил и расхохотался.

— Тебе бы пошло! — простонал он, всхлипывая. Самое страшное, что Кит не лгал. Лысым, в очках, с руками, без рук и ног. Широ нужен был ему любым. И любым был бы для него всем. Ужасно — это не совсем то, о чем говорил Широ. Ужасно — это когда влюбился в лучшего друга!

— Да-да, смейся над моими сединами, — посетовал Широ, добавляя масла в огонь китовского веселья. — Но когда-нибудь твоя работа доведет меня до инфаркта.

— Постарайся, чтобы под рукой был лечебный под, — отозвался Кит, неожиданно быстро успокаиваясь. — Широ…

— Да, я знаю, — перебил тот. — Просто ты… Ты всегда был сорвиголовой. И с возрастом, к сожалению, не исправился.

— С возрастом я научился соизмерять риски. Ты нас этому научил.

— Хоть чему-то полезному, — проворчал Широ. И немного помолчав, внезапно спросил: — Как там Черный? Прости, если я...

— Нет, всё в порядке. — Кит не сразу продолжил. Состояние львов было больной темой для каждого из паладинов. Для каждого — по-своему. Паладины даже между собой старались её лишний раз не затрагивать, но Широ было можно. Он был паладином Черного. Он имел право знать. Помимо того, что для Кита он не только был, он навсегда им и остался. В астральном плане льва Кит до сих пор ощущал его присутствие. Управляя Черным, он порой почти видел на рычагах управления руки Широ поверх своих.

— Лучше не становится. Честно говоря, я вообще удивлен, что львы остались с нами.

— Чему ты удивляешься? Львы должны были выдержать, как и мы. Только мы боролись за реальности, а они…

— За нас, — кивнул Кит. Ему тоже так показалось. Здорово было услышать подтверждение тому, что не ему одному. Память была милосердна к паладинам, сохранив лишь часть тех событий. Для каждого — свой кусок. Кит лучше всего запомнил два момента: первый, когда они доказывали Аллуре, что раз встряли во всё это вместе, то вместе и дойдут до конца. И доказали ведь: сначала на словах, а потом — на деле! И второй — когда Черный перестал тянуть из него силу, оставив ровно столько, чтобы в теле ещё теплилась жизнь, а дальше… дальше Черный платил по их счетам только своей силой. — Не уверен, что львы смогут когда-нибудь восстановиться.

— Когда-нибудь, когда нам на смену придут другие паладины. Когда в этом появится настоящая нужда. А сейчас они просто проводят время так, как им больше нравится.

— Хочешь сказать, ведут себя, как ленивые наглые морды? — выдохнул Кит, ощущая, что каким бы идиотским объяснение Широ ни было, оно неожиданно принесло ему успокоение.

— Вроде того.

Кит закатил глаза и тут же нахмурился: стоило пройти насквозь сад и свернуть к замку, как на глаза стали попадаться общие знакомые и подчинённые Широ. Если первые Кита не волновали, то вторые раздражали. Он хотел претендовать на всё время Широ, всё, какое мог получить. Они так редко виделись в последнее время в отличие от всех этих коллег, которые пытались пристать к Широ с работой. Вот и сейчас им не удалось преодолеть и половину открытого пространства, а их уже остановил офицер с Атласа.

Кит совсем не удивился, когда Широ извинился перед ним взглядом, но не отказался от разговора. Это он ему ещё пинал о трудоголизме?!

— Подожди меня. Я быстро, — пообещал Широ и отошел переговорить с коллегой. Просто коллегой. Только вот будь у Кита шерсть, встала бы сейчас дыбом.

Ревность выедала изнутри. Кит прекрасно знал, что не имел на нее права, да даже если бы и имел некие права на Широ, не стоило давать волю чувствам, тем самым демонстрируя недоверие партнеру, но на людей, приближающихся к не его Широ, хотелось рычать и скалить клыки. И это было бы ещё верхом сдержанности, потому что больше всего хотелось без всякого предупреждения вцепиться в горло.

Кит отвернулся от них и размеренно задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Самое паршивое, что он мог сейчас выкинуть, это, поддавшись испортившемуся настроению, начать отыгрываться на Широ. А ведь ещё относительно недавно Киту казалось, что он никогда бы не стал вести себя так же глупо, как тот же Лэнс, некогда огрызавшийся на Лотора. Как же наивен он был! Тогда Кит просто не понимал глубины своей заинтересованности. Война не оставила места на размышления, зато мир принес чересчур много свободного времени, и как Кит ни старался занять себя работой, всё равно находилось время подумать и разобраться в себе. Что уж там, вдумчиво изучить вопрос, что со всем этим делать?

Кит никогда не думал о любовных отношениях и, осознав, сначала пришел в ужас. Он же всё испортит! Непременно испортит. Он всегда всё портит.

Но в конце концов ему наскучило ужасаться, и когда это случилось, Кит попытался разобраться в том, как это бывает у других — нормальных — людей. Он читал, смотрел, слушал и узнал многое, местами даже больше, чем хотел, однако всё прочитанное не давало никаких гарантий, что у него получится не напортачить. Да что там?! Кит не мог даже сказать с уверенностью, что Широ всё это надо. Не путает ли Кит дружеское участие с любовным интересом? Правильно ли трактует все те совсем не обязательные прикосновения, взгляды, оброненные слова? Но даже если предположить, что ему это зачем-то надо, то как позвать его на свидание? Как не испортить то, что уже есть между ними? И стоит ли рисковать?

Ещё совсем недавно Кит думал, что не стоит. Но последняя разлука принесла четкое понимание: без Широ жить можно, но Киту совсем не нравится такая жизнь. Ему мало редких дружеских встреч. Ему необходимо больше, много больше. А для того, чтобы это изменить, следует предпринять определенные шаги.

И Кит прибыл на Алтею с конкретной целью — добиться свидания — и без конкретного плана.

Все источники отчего-то сходились на том, что позвать на свидание — это совсем не больно. Лэнс вообще говорил, что раз плюнуть и отчего-то потирал задницу. Жест доверия не вызывал, а Кит привык полагаться на свою интуицию.

Рука Широ знакомо легла на плечо, вырывая Кита из задумчивости, и тот, едва заметно вздрогнув, повернул голову.

— Прости, — извинился Широ. — Думаю, нам больше никто не помешает.

— Сомневаюсь. — Кит набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдохнул: — Широ, не хочешь…

— Кит, как насчет…

Заговорили они одновременно и вместе же замолчали.

— Говори, — предложил Кит.

Широ откашлялся:

— Я тут подумал, раз ещё не все в сборе, а Аллура с Лэнсом заняты подготовкой и мы им будем только мешать, не хочешь ли погонять на ховербайках?

— Хочу! — выпалил Кит, потом неловко убрал упавшие на лицо пряди и уже спокойнее спросил: — Когда?

— Да прямо сейчас. Если ты, конечно, не устал с дороги и не хочешь передохнуть?

Кит мотнул головой. И тут у него появилась идея. Про такие Коливан обычно говорил, мол, первое решение всегда дурное, и предлагал остановиться и подумать ещё раз. Но Кит редко слушал кого-то, кроме Широ. И его — до поры до времени. В конце концов, импровизация всегда была сильной стороной Кита.

— Мы как обычно? — спросил он как можно равнодушнее. — Проигравший платит?

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Широ. — Ты уже придумал, что загадаешь?

— Да, — отозвался Кит. Широ не сможет ему отказать. Дело оставалось за малым — выиграть. И Кит собирался приложить все силы, чтобы не упустить свой шанс. Что он будет делать на самом свидании, Кит предпочитал не думать.

До дальних ангаров они добрались на удивление быстро, будто и не было этой неспешной прогулки от посадочного поля до Замка, которую каждый из них, казалось, преднамеренно пытался растянуть на подольше. Кит добрался до ховербайка первым. Широ задержался в ангаре, и Кит не стал его ждать: завел машину и взлетел на ближайший холм, с которого открывался волшебный вид. Это Кит запомнил ещё по прошлому разу. Тогда погонять им так и не дали. Едва они подготовились, как прибыла Пидж, и им пришлось спешно сворачиваться.

Кит посмотрел в небо, заклиная не мешать им сейчас, а потом перевел взгляд на открывающийся простор.

Алтея была похожа на Землю. Разве что краски были куда насыщеннее. Словно там, в небытии, каждый из паладинов вложил в этот мир чуть больше от себя настоящих. Если лазурь океанов принадлежала Лэнсу, бескрайние наполненные цветами равнины — Аллуре, изумрудная зелень лесов — Пидж, изрезанные пещерами горные хребты — Хэнку, то он, Кит, был ответственен за пустыню. Он отвечал за это бескрайнее золотисто-рыжее море, за вечно изменчивые барханы, скалистые взлетные полосы с резкими обрывами, с пиками, которые, казалось, пытались пронзить небеса. И ему хотелось верить, что за побуждающим подняться в синеву небом стоял Широ.

— О чем задумался?

— Да так, — пожал плечами Кит, а потом усмехнулся: — Ну, что, старичок, готов глотать пыль из-под моего байка?

— Хей?! Посмотрим, кто ещё будет глотать пыль, — усмехнулся Широ и включил защиту для глаз. Голубая полоса перечеркнула переносицу, скрывая шрам. — Готов?

— Ага, — откликнулся Кит и легко толкнул машину в скорость, не размениваясь на прогрев. Ему жизненно необходимо было выиграть.

— Кит! — возмущенно крикнул Широ, опоздавший со стартом всего на пару секунд. 

Кит не сомневался: его детская выходка скорее повеселит Широ, нежели возмутит. В конце концов, не всегда же Широ стартовать первым. Помнится, в их бытность в Гарнизоне, Широ регулярно проворачивал с Китом такой фокус. Его очередь.

Поле, заросшее малиновыми цветами, они миновали в считанные секунды, и Кит с восторгом влетел в лес. Он выбирал маршрут посложнее, поизвилистее, вовсю пользовался узостью лесных дорог, на которых шансов обойти лидера было не так уж и много. Дорога едва вмещала одну машину. Очередной крутой поворот вывел на кромку поля, и ховербайк Широ тут же выскочил вперёд! Не заблокировать, не помешать, промелькнул — и даже феноменальная скорость реакции Кита не помогла с ним справиться. Ещё дважды они менялись местами, но последнее слово осталось за Широ. Кит не оставлял попыток до самого конца, когда они вылетели из-под сени деревьев и помчались обратно в сторону Замка. Тот вырастал стремительно, и вместе с тем таяла надежда Кита выиграть. Никогда в жизни он не хотел победить так сильно.

Широ лихо затормозил ховербайк на том же холме, с которого они стартовали, и отключил защиту для глаз.

— Я выиграл! — выпалил он.

Кит кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

Чудесный, на ходу сочиненный план ненавязчиво пригласить Широ на свидание с треском провалился. И сердиться стоило только на себя. Кто ему мешал подумать об этом заранее? Изучить карту леса, и вообще? В конце концов, сначала потренироваться, а потом соглашаться! И перед стартом запустить диагностику ховербайка и протестить машину. Может, попросить Пидж с ней похимичить! Возможно, ему показалось, но скорость отклика была ниже стандартного. Или вообще попросить испортить байк Широ!..

Кит скривился, сейчас ему оставалось только смириться с неудачей. Может, это знак судьбы? Ничего не выйдет?

Кит даже не попытался улыбнуться, знал — не получится, и с трудом выдавил:

— Что мне для тебя сделать?

— Пойдем замуж?

— Замуж? — недоуменно повторил Кит и уставился на Широ.

— Свидание?

Широ стремительно бледнел.

— Свидание?

— Кино! — выпалил Широ.

— Широ… — позвал Кит и замолчал, растеряв разом все слова. Если это была шутка, то совершенно дурацкая шутка. Но это же был Широ. Широ просто не стал бы так шутить. Ни над кем, тем более над ним.

Неужели тот мучился той же неуверенностью, что разъедала самого Кита? Неужели?..

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

Широ заговорил одновременно с ним и с таким отчаянием в голосе, что сомнения Кита растаяли раньше, чем до Широ в полной мере дошел ответ Кита.

— Прости... я понимаю, прозвучало бредом. Я пойму, если ты сейчас откажешься... Хорошо. Что?!

Широ смотрел на него с такой надеждой и вместе с тем с недоверием, что Кит не удержался от усмешки.

— Порядок, в котором мы всё это будем реализовывать, можешь выбрать сам, но я бы предпочел тот, который ты озвучил.

Кит проиграл, но сейчас был совсем не в претензии.

Широ смотрел на него, не отрываясь, вначале недоверчиво, будто не был уверен, что правильно понял Кита, а потом вспыхнул надеждой и рванул к нему, позабыв обо всем на свете. Впрочем, тот был не лучше. Ховербайки, не поставленные на грави-подставку, с грохотом завалились на бок. Но им обоим было плевать.

Широ схватил Кита за плечи, сжал руки и выпалил:

— Это значит «да»? Скажи «да»! Прошу тебя.

— Да. — Кит взял лицо Широ в ладони, встал на цыпочки и, подавшись к нему, невесомо коснулся поцелуем губ. — Да. Да. Да. Я готов повторять столько раз, сколько потребуется.


End file.
